(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cooling of electrical or electronic components and elements. More particularly, this invention relates to the cooling of electronic elements by thermal conductive contact with an evaporating coolant.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical components or elements are heat producing. The various components or elements such as semiconductors, magnetic elements, resistors, and capacitors dissipate heat. The components operate at a higher capacity if the temperature is maintained low. Therefore, it is necessary to provide cooling for these components and elements to work efficiently at a high capacity.
An often used method is to mount the components upon a heat sink. This basically is a mounting plate which is made of metal having good thermal conductivity such as aluminum. Normally, the heat sink will be finned to increase the transfer of heat to air which is circulated around the heat sink.
A variation of this basic system is liquid cooling the mounting plate or heat sink by laminating a water cooled panel in the sink. This replaces air passing over the fins. Such a device is shown in the Wilson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,423.
Refrigeration is a well known method of cooling. By refrigeration, it is normally meant using a liquid coolant which is evaporated in an evaporator at the point where material is to be cooled. The gas from the evaporator is connected by conduits in various controls and the like to an inlet of a compressor. The compressor compresses the gases to a high pressure. Most of the high pressure gases are cooled in a condenser so that they form a liquid. The liquid is passed through an expansion valve to a conduit which connects it to the evaporator. The temperature of the evaporating liquid or boiling liquid will be determined by the pressure upon the coolant at that point.
Other workers in the field have sought to improve the efficiency of the heat sink by using refrigerated air to blow over a finned heat sink. As applicant understands the disclosure of the patents, it appears that Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,274, and German Pat. No. DT2828374, and German Pat. No. DL0148,703 are of this type.
Before this patent application was filed, applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. This search, in addition to the four patents identified above, also disclosed the following patents:
Purdy et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,167 PA1 Kauffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,530
These two patents are not believed to be directly related to applicant's invention, but the applicant thought they would be of interest to the Examiner inasmuch as they were reported by an experienced patent searcher.
Purdy et al discloses a device for testing power semiconductor devices wherein the device is placed in a clamp and cooled by a circulating coolant which transfers heat from the device to the circulating coolant through a metal plate.